


For My BFF

by Trashmouth_Gal



Category: spider-man homecoming
Genre: F/M, This is for my BFF because she's in love with Ton Holland as Spider-Man :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_Gal/pseuds/Trashmouth_Gal
Summary: Heyyyyyy Bestie :DI write this for youuuuu :D





	For My BFF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectly_imperfect_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_imperfect_9/gifts).



> Heyyyyyy Bestie :D
> 
> I write this for youuuuu :D

You are in the schools hall way, taping a prom flyer on some lockers. You hear footstep coming toward you. You look over you should to see you all time crush science before time standing there, waving. 

You finish tapping up the flyer you had in your hand then walk over to him. 

"What's up Peter?" You ask. You can't help but notice that he looks a bit nerves. "You alright there, bud?" You ask, putting a comforting hand in his shoulder. He shudders at the touch. This only makes you more confused. 

"H-hi You." He says back, adjusting his shirt. "I-I needed to a-ask you something..."

"Shoot." You say back. What is this? You ask yourself. Is he asking me to prom? No he couldn't be, I do y even think he has the right girl... There lots of girls in the school with the same name as me, right? "Well, are you going to ask or not?" You ask after a minute. 

"Right! Sorry, uh. So, um." He takes a breath and then answers at lightning speed. "WouldyouwanttogotopromwithmeIthinkitwouldbefunandI'velikedyouforalongtime."

Your stunned. You don't know what to say or do or breath. "Yes." Is all you say. All the sudden Peter grabs you face and kisses you. 

After you part ways, Peter runs off down the hall to class yelling, "Got to go! Talk to ya later!"

After prom you graduate and go to the same college with Peter and then get married and have 50000000000000 kids and grand kids and grow super old and grey and die together. 

THE END :D

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
